mrfzfandomcom-20200213-history
Saria/File
|Edit tab}} File= Saria was the director of the former Rhine Lab Defense Department. She has made achievements with life sciences, microbiology, Originium skills, and other fields. At the time of the annihilation war, in order to protect members of the officials, Saria showed strong strength in the handling of abnormal events. Currently, she is in cooperation with Rhodes Island in various fields such as scientific research while also negotiating for an in-depth cooperation plan. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed blurry outline of internal organs with visible unusual dark spots. Unusually high concentration of Originium particles were present in her circulation, indicating signs of infection and confirming her as infected at this stage. ;Assimilation 0% :Saria has signs of ore-infection by Originium, no. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.11u/L :Saria has her own ways of protecting herself. Even if she works with Originium most of the time, the relevant value of Saria is still very low. Saria was my colleague at Rhine Lab. She is authoritative in the medical field, but she has never become a medical operator. It was speculated that she was too tough. Heh, I'm joking. — Medical staff Ptilopsis Archives Archive 1 Arts Assessment Lady Saria has explained in detail the theory behind her Originium Arts to Caster and Medic Operators. The specifics of the theory are cryptical and complicated, but in a nutshell, aside from normal Originium Arts, Lady Saria is capable of freely manipulating the calcium and chemical compounds in a circular area around her. Combining her erudite medical knowledge and capabilities, she is quite able to meet what's required of her, whether it's using her Originium Arts to block and weaken the enemy, or using her weapon to protect her teammates. As Lady Saria herself says, the strength of Originium Arts lies not in how you use them, but the purpose you use them for. Archive 2 Lady Saria was once the leader of Rhine Lab's Defense Division. Lady Saria's shield also functions as her staff. In most cases, her enemy is not worth using Originium Artson. As a few Rhodes Island Operators have said, Lady Saria is one of Rhodes Island's few strategic Operators. On the one hand, Lady Saria uses her medical knowledge and equipment to help heal her teammates on the battlefield. On the other hand, with her extraordinary fighting skills, Lady Saria can easily use her shield to break apart her enemies, causing them to lose their will to fight and even destroying their equipment. More importantly, Lady Saria is equally accomplished when it comes to commanding the battlefield. Although the plans Lady Saria's team implements on the battlefield are heavily biased towards defense, one can be sure that when Lady Saria is involved, the team will suffer very few casualties. "When Lady Saria raises her shield, she is not only protecting the Operators standing behind her, she is protecting the whole team." Of course, many Operators feel that if Lady Saria abandoned her shield and syringe and used both her fists to fight, she would be stronger than she is now, or at the very least more destructive. You don't want to see what kinds of capture demonstrations she used when training the team. Archive 3 The relationship between Lady Saria and Rhine Lab is very complicated. Though all Rhine Lab Operators who work with Rhodes Island show some amount of respect for Lady Saria, Rhine Lab's Medic Operator, Silence, shows great hatred for her. At the same time, Lady Saria is not surprised by Silence's feelings toward her. Whenever Lady Saria attempts to talk with Caster Operator Ifrit, Silence gets in the way. According to available information, the conflict between Saria and Silence originated from an experiment at Rhine Lab led by Silence. The experiment was an unfortunate failure. Lady Saria acted alone in suppressing the experimental items that had gone out of control. Similarly, because of this experiment's mishaps, Lady Saria left Rhine Lab. It is not known why Lady Saria chose to cooperate with Rhodes Island after leaving Rhine Lab. Archive 4 Record I have already inquired with her as to the reason she wanted to work with Rhodes Island. She had no reservations about speaking bluntly, as if on the offensive. Saria is worried about Ifrit's continued growth and breakthroughs. She candidly said that if the situation is not controlled, the resulting crisis will not only destroy Rhodes Island, but will also set off other catastrophes. She said that the upper echelon of Rhine Lab is covering up the truth and that Silence is completely in the dark about all this. I expressed to her that we will continue monitoring Ifrit's infection and that we invite Saria to strengthen her cooperation with Rhodes Island on the condition that she cut off all her political relationships. Rhodes Island still needs to draw upon Saria's power to solve some problems, namely problems with some other Rhine Lab Operators. Also, we need to get ready to confront some Operators behind the scenes. Saria and I both agree on this. We must be careful when trying to deal with the Rhine Lab problem. Amiya should be careful of some of the involved Operators' political power. - Kal'tsit Archive 5 Rhodes Island admits that Lady Saria is personally quite strong. However, she has not let this strength get the better of her. She is doing her duty and firmly defending her teammates with her shield and her Originium Arts. However, many Operators have raised a question: if Lady Saria is so powerful, why does she insist on using her shield and auxiliary Originium Arts to assist the team rather than releasing her own power and launching devastating attacks on the enemy directly? Lady Saria has not answered this question directly. On the contrary, she will chide other Operators to discipline them. Strength is not the essence of combat. Strength should not be used unscrupulously. In the midst of the tempest, only those on guard stay standing. |-| Evaluation= Category:Saria Category:Character files